


Run away with me

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood Curse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, wolf curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: Here we are again. Another twitter inspired fic.Arya is the Lords daughter who falls for her best friend, and blacksmith, Gendry. She is living with a curse that turns her into a wolf at random and well, he notice. 2 years later she is engaged and well, this dives into that.No smut, but nudity is mentioned a few times because she looses her clothes when she transforms.Anyway a chapter 2 will be coming. It is set 10 years in the future so expect Davos and Sandor to make an appearance there. Also expect swearing because Sandor Clegane.





	1. "Run away with me,"

He had first started to notice the wolfs a few years ago. Oh, wait, he had not really explained who /he/ was yet. 

He was a young man named Gendry. He had no last name because of reasons. He was twenty-one years old or that was what everyone thought he would be because of reasons. Yes, there was a few unexplainable things about him, get over it. 

He had been taken in by the Stark family or rather Lord Stark had brought him in, not as his bastard like Jon, but as a ward of sorts even if he wasn't recognized by any of his living relatives. Moving along, he had been told of his father when he became a man before he turned seventeen and had since then asked about his father and what he had been like. Unfortunately most of what he heard was bad but luckily he was not raised by the man...

Anyhow back to explaining himself. He was a blacksmith, as strong as a Bull and so bullheaded that he was nicknamed the Bull by the Stark's. His weapons of choice was a warhammer and spear. Both required strength and precision and he had both so that wasn't an issue. 

He was also a hunter and the one man Lord Stark trusted around his youngest daughter since she had been hanging from his back from her early years. This was because of his close friendship with Jon Snow, the bastard of the family. Arya apparently liked them both and hated everything that had to do with being a lady so she would sneak down to the forges and hide with him or go find her brothers and get them to teach her how to fight, hunt and shoot with bow and arrow. 

He had made all her weapons after he had asked her father permission and then one day they had just run away and had hunted. She had been a kid, eleven or something, but it had been fun till they had arrived home and had been yelled at by her mother, Lady Stark. Lord Stark had punished them both with getting them to help in the kitchens for an entire month but truth be told they had just had fun and had made another friend in the fat and fairly dumb Hot Pie. The poor lad wasn't bright but he was a darn good baker. 

But back to now. He had noticed the wolfs when he, Robb and Jon were around fifteen. Since then there had been one or two wolfs that was just randomly spotted in and around their home. The new one had been white as Snow yet had dark eyes. Dark grey, nearly black. Just like his friend, but back then he hadn't thought much of it.

It wasn't till he noticed a young grey wolf he started to think something was going on. Call him slow, but he had work and Jon and Arya and Hot Pie to keep him busy so he never had much time to just /think/. 

That and he noticed Arya disappearing and then coming back in different clothes. She had changed since they were kids. Course she had, things had to change. She was a girl, he was a boy. He had been like a brother to her or that was what he saw it as. But he had also noticed the changes the last few years had brought on.

She was less clingy and nearly blushed when he was working, without a shirt on, in the summer heat. So he might have worked without his shirt on a few times just to throw her off balance. 

Anyway he might have picked up on the fact that she liked him, but he was a bastard, the bastard no one knew about so he knew there wasn't any chance of him ever marrying her. That made him hold back and not react to what she was doing, to spare them both the pain. And thus he had remained her best friend and confidant for years. Till this.

She was already acting somewhat weird, her trying to hide the fact that she was drooling over him, something he could spot a mile away, just FYI. But he was used to that by now, this was different, a whole other level of weird. 

Her running out in the middle of feasts and spending more time with her father and Jon was suspicious behaviour, and then the young wolf had arrived. But it was only there when she wasn't. Hmm. 

She was cursed. There was no way around it, she was cursed by a blood curse that hit some of the Stark's. Not all, clearly, but a select few. Her father had it, her brother had it and she had it. And it sucked, by the God's it sucked. 

She could usually feel the change coming and had time to run outside before she became a wolf, but she was running out of dresses faster than they could be made and had started to wear her brothers old shirts, tunics and pants. 

Because the thing was, when she changed her clothes sorta ripped... And that was just the best part. So much fun and not stressing her out at all. Because she /loved/ to just randomly run around with no clothes... 

Anyway, being emotionally unstable because of her age and the fact that she was best friends with the man she was in love with was just perfect. Emotions and emotional outbursts always made it more likely for her to just change so being in love was the best thing ever. Literally.

No it was fine, she knew she liked Gendry, a lot. Like loved him levels of like, but hiding this from him was getting hard. He knew her to well and she knew it was just a matter of time before he noticed. 

She was breaking her fast with her family, sitting down at the same table as the men, between Gendry and Jon, laughing about some gossip from the town when she felt the burning sensation start and she jumped up. Jon looked down but Gendry looked concerned and she hated that but she needed to run. Noticing her father looking after her she went out a side door and heard it close just in time. A tearing sound was heard and then...

SEVEN HELLS! The door... Turning around, dragging her clothes under her she tried to become as small as she could. Not an easy feat for a wolf the size of a small pony. 

His scent hit her before she saw him. Gendry. She looked up at him with her dark grey eyes. They were the only part of her that remained her when she was a wolf. 

As he stepped forward she stepped back and lowered her head. She had never been this close to him in this form. Her tail was down between her legs and her ears laid flat against her head as he looked at her and they made eye contact. She had nowhere to go and he must have noticed, but then he kneeled down, getting on her level. She stayed where she was as he just sat down, his back against the door and then he just watched her and she watched him.

Minutes went by and he didn't move a muscle so she let out a small huff and then stood up. She didn't know if he knew or even suspected her or Jon, but she knew she needed to get up and had to get out at some point before she ended up changing back. 

But... But then she could also just do what she did next. She stepped closer to him slowly and then he raised his hand, his palm up, eyes still locked with hers. 

She lowered her head and placed her it in his hand as she closed her eyes and stayed within reach of him, sitting down. Making another small huff noise her tale wagged a bit as he slowly petted her head. 

This was weird, but in the good way. It was the first time she had been petted on the head by anyone, just in general. She had never been around anyone while she was a wolf, or rather she had just been around her father, Jon and her mother. But her father and Jon were usually running with her as wolfs or just giving her advise as a human and her mother just tried to keep up with the clothes demand, yet no one had ever just touched her like this. 

He scratched between her ears and she inched closer. Why was this the best and why had no one scratched her before? She had questions, like a lot of them. He then ran his fingers through her fur on her cheeks and then scratched below her chin and her back leg might have just started to move on its own. She noticed he spotted that and then he smiled, making her heart skip a beat.

But she knew she could transform back anytime so she pushed her nose against his chest before she looked into his eyes for a few seconds. Turning around she knew there was a window she could reach and knew that it wasn't that high up so she should be fine. One last look at Gendry and she was setting off, moving fast and getting out of the window.

She was gone. How did he know she was a she and not a he you might ask. Well, Arya had run into the room, he had followed. Inside was a wolf, no sign of Arya, even when there was just one window. 

Also her clothes was laying, shredded, in the corner. And now everything made more sense. There seem to be three wolfs. An older one who was probably Lord Eddard, the white one with black eyes was most likely Jon and then this young one that was or is Arya. 

Arya was a wolf... The girl he liked was a wolf... Yeah, he would just have to think about that for a hot second. He was in love with a wolf... A small wolf who liked head scratches. A small wolf who closed her eyes when she was scratched between her ears and a small wolf who /loved/ to be scratched under her chin. 

And he was fine with it. He thought about it and it didn't change the fact that she was the most amazing woman he knew. Didn't change the fact that she was just the right mix of sassy and sweet, with a healthy serving of courage and fighting spirits. She wasn't a Lady, she was The Lady. And she was a wolf on top of that, adding to her cool factor.

Anyway enough praising the girl he liked and a bit more cleaning up her mess. He gathered what was left of her clothes and smuggled it down to the forge where he burned it. 

As he walked he thought about the whole situation and then just came to the decision that he wouldn't mention anything. Also he decided that he wasn't just going to stand around or run away when she was a wolf. But instead of using her real name he had a pet name in mind: Nymeria or Nym for short.

Time passed. He worked and Arya slowly started to seem like she was running less. He was working like always, making weapons and going hunting with Arya or her and Jon from time to time. 

That and in the past two years he had spend time with her as a wolf. It had all started a few days after he had discovered who the wolf was and he had been out walking when he had seen her. Calling her over she seemed to have accepted the name and really seemed to like getting scratches. 

Two years came and went pretty fast. She had been learning how to control her transformations and how to just be a wolf, and she was pretty happy with that. 

Also she had sorta become Gendry's dog when he was alone or Jon and her father was out. Walking in to the forges and being called over just to get a few pets and scratches was totally worth it. She did however suspect Gendry of knowing who she was, but he didn't seem to be freaking out so she just left it at that. That and again, the scratches was to good to be ignored so. 

Her eighteenth name day had past just a few days prior when her parents had called upon her and had announced she was going to marry her cousin in just a few days time... 

Her... Marrying... Her /cousin/... She had freaked. She had transformed spontaneously for the first time in over a half a year and she had ran. 

Going straight for the forest she had passed Gendry and Jon on the way, yet she didn't realize this till she was deep in the woods where she started to howl. Crying out her anger and frustrations she could hardly breath. 

She /didn't/ want to marry her cousin. She /didn't/ love her cousin. Her /cousin/ didn't know who or what /she/ was. 

She wanted... She wanted /Gendry/. She wanted /her/ blacksmith. Wanted his warm embrace, his smiles, him being sassy and right. She wanted /all/ of him. And now she was expected to marry her cousin in less than a week...

She... She just couldn't... 

Howling some more she calmed down or tried to before she went back home. Her room had been moved closer to the outer wall and had a secret access point at the bottom of the wall with stairs so she could sneak in and out without being seen. Getting up she changed back and found some hunting gear. Grabbing a bag she found a few things she might need. Bandages, herbs, a warm but light wool blanket she had made herself and then she pulled a cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. 

Heading down she used her senses to avoid guards and others who might try and stop her. Reaching the forges she threw a small rock at Gendry from the shadows where she was hiding. He looked over and then walked to her, looking concerned. She was small and with her standing in a dark corner his body covered her entirely.

She had tears in her eyes again, /seven hells/, so she just rested her forehead against his chest for a few moments. She felt his hand reach in under the cloak and just rest on her back.

/This/ was what she wanted. She didn't have to say /anything/ and yet he knew she just needed him. 

She tried to compose herself and then looked up at him, her eyes dark because of the light or lack there off. 

“Please say you will go hunt with me. Please...” she was not one to beg for /anything/, but she needed to get away, she needed to just pretend that everything was fine. She needed that.

He hadn't answered as he had looked at her. But then he had leaned down and rested his chin on top of her head, stepping closer to her. She didn't move, making his body gently press against hers. She grabbed at his shirt and he just pulled her face to his chest, making her tears transfer to the soot covered shirt he was wearing. 

“Give me a few moments m'Lady and then I'll have our weapons ready,” he whispered and she nodded against his shirt.

“I'll get the horses ready and be where we usually meet,” her voice nearly cracked once or twice as she spoke but she managed to keep her composure. He nodded and... Did he press his lips to the top of her hood?

Yes, yes he had just pressed his lips to the top of her hood. No, he did not regret that decision. Would he do it again? Probably not. Kissing the top of her head would be better.

But flash sideways and a bit back to when he had seen her run off. She usually spared him and Jon a look but not this time and that had worried him. That was then followed by the most painful howling session he had ever heard. He could feel her pain in her howl and that had made him even more worried.

He had been standing outside the walls where he would usually meet her till the howling was done and then he knew he had to go back to work. He had been worried till he had noticed her and then he had just moved to her. 

Hiding her away he knew she wasn't his, yet he felt a need to just take her and run. Just grab her and disappear. But he couldn't do that so he just did this. He made sure no one else could see her and just held her tight and listened to her. 

When she had pleaded for him to go hunting with him he had agreed, if that was what she needed then he would do that. He had held her closer, had moved closer and had felt her tears on his shirt. 

/Crap/. 

He just wanted her safe and happy so he had pressed his lips to her hood when what he really wanted was to lean down and just kiss her. That would probably be heaven. But he was just a blacksmith and a bastard. She was a Lady and so he wouldn't dare to do anything more. Wouldn't dare to even lean in because he /knew/ she wasn't chicken like he was and she would jump him. 

He just stood there for a few more minutes, not saying anything, just feeling her as she stood right in his arms, realizing he could die happy in that moment. 

He then thought about what he needed to find before he reluctantly released her. He looked down at her and let his eyes linger on her face for a minute before he let her go. 

She was off and so was he. Less than fifteen minutes later they were riding out. No saddles needed, just a blanket and the halter with reins attached. He had their weapons tied to himself and another blanket in front of him, while he was wearing his largest cloak. Riding out he followed her lead, knowing she would know where to go. Not a lot was said till he had looked up after he had felt a single drop of water. The sky had grown dark and the wind was picking up. 

He stopped and called out for her and she returned to him.

“The weather...” he said and she nodded.

“There is an abandon home an hour from here where there is place for the horses. But give me my bow and arrow and keep your spear ready. We might run into food soon,”she looked a little better, yet still pale and that was odd since she spend more time outside than most and always had a light tan because of that. He had nodded, not really wanting to ask how she knew all of this, because he thought it might just be a wolf thing. 

He handed her what she needed and then they continued. She managed to shoot two ducks and after that they just rode for the house she said she knew. Arriving he noted the fact that it looked abandoned but was still looking pretty fine. Maybe it was because it was mainly made of rocks or maybe she had been here before and had fixed it up? Anyway he had no idea and he didn't want to ask. 

They had gotten the horses tied up when the storm hit. Running through the rain she tried to open the door when she reached it, but it was to heavy. He arrived seconds later and basically just stood over her as he put his shoulder against the door and pushed it open. Inside he closed the door as she moved around looking at what they got. There was a fire place and some firewood and that was basically it. 

She knew of the house because she had spotted it when she had been out earlier. Being in her wolf form she was faster and stronger than other wolfs and so if she just ran she could go further and faster than pretty much anything. 

She noticed a back door and went over to that before she dropped her cloak and stepped outside with the ducks and her dagger. She cleaned them and burring the intestines to keep predators away. She knew no other predator would come as long as she was there but still better safe than sorry. Stepping inside again she noted the fire and the fact that she was dripping wet. Dripping. 

She wasn't the only one noticing because next thing she knew she had a blanket over her head and heard a small laughter from Gendry who was still sitting by the fire. 

She threw the ducks to him, knowing he would catch and then she heard wood be broken and she watched as Gendry made a small rotisserie out of some of the wood that was inside of the small house while she found her herbs and chose some. Walking over, covered in the blanket, she used the herbs to season the ducks and then they were set up to roast. She then went right outside for another few seconds to clean her hands before she walked to sit by the fire and dry up. 

She placed herself so she could lean her head against Gendry's shoulder and he just pulled her closer. 

“What happened today?” he asked, his voice low and nearly whispering the words.

“I got engaged... I am to marry...” she said, her tone flat as she tried to stay calm. She felt his body tense up and she looked down.

“Who and when?” she could hear how tense he was and she was no better.

“My cousin, Robin Arryn. And in less than a week...” she was shaking lightly at this point, being so angry, hurt and upset. She had been sold off to a man she had never meet and she /hated/ that. 

His arm tightened around her and she let out a small cry in frustration that sounded more wolf like than anything. 

“I don't even know him! And I don't love him! I love...” and then she stopped. She couldn't just confess. It wasn't what a Lady was supposed to do, it wasn't what was right and it wasn't what was done.

But when had she ever followed any types of rules. 

She pulled away from him and he turned to look at her, looking curious, waiting to see what she was going to do. She moved in on him, walking on her knees till she was right in front of him.

“I am to marry someone I don't love, yet I am here with the person I /do/ love. I am not asking much, because I know you are too good. But...” and then she leaned in and looked up at him through her eyelashes. 

“Please let my first kiss be with someone I love,” she pleaded and leaned in, hovering so close to his lips that she could taste his breath. 

She had done it, after years of hungry looks and years of holding back she had finally broken him. He inhaled her breath and closed the distance, pulling her over so she was straddling him, minimizing the strain of leaning sideways. She leaned into him and moved closer, making him adjust his hands so they were wrapped tightly around her back while her hands had moved around his neck. 

He leaned down, she pushed up yet they managed to make it work seamlessly. After a few minutes of basically battling it out with an fiery make out session, that had been more intense than what he had ever heard about before he pulled back a bit, catching his breath. Leaning his forehead against hers he couldn't help himself.

“I love you,” he whispered before he leaned in again, this time less desperate and more controlled. He could feel her hands cup his face as she deepened this kiss. 

He was in heaven. He knew she loved him, had practically known for years, but now it was confirmed and that was all that mattered. In this moment /they/ were all that mattered. He knew this wasn't the right way or proper way, but it felt right and he /knew/ he wouldn't regret it. 

Finally pulling away from her he kissed her forehead and then quickly checked on the ducks. She just stayed on his lap, following him as he worked on the food, not looking like she was going to move what so ever. And he wouldn't complain. He liked having her that close. 

Moving them so the fire was on one side of them he let his left arm rest around her waist as he kept turning the ducks till they were fully cooked. 

She watched him work and then stood up and disappeared outside for a few seconds again, coming back with two plate sized leaves and damp clothes. He placed the duck on the leaves and then she grabbed her dagger and cut the birds open. Sitting back down next to him she seemed content and that made him smile. 

But it also made him think.

Light conversation started as they talked about their two make out sessions and compared the two, even if he felt they were to different to be compared. But while this was going on he was thinking about their options. 

And by the end of it he only saw one way. Running away together. But he had tools and things he would need so they would have to return to their home before they could leave. 

They went to check on the horses together and then went back where he just hugged her at random. It was probably because he could finally act on what he felt, but non the less he hugged her and she hugged him back.

And this was what it took for him to just decide then and there that he would ask her to run away with him when they had returned. 

Feeding the fire and gathering the blankets and cloaks they had he nodded. Four blankets and two cloaks wasn't bad considering they weren't supposed to be caught out in the rain. And they had a fire as well so they should be okay. Laying his cloak down covering it with one of the blankets he folded her cloak up as a pillow as she made sure the fire was made properly. 

Turning around she looked at what he had done and then she smiled. She unfolded the last three blankets and placed the wool blanket in between the two other blankets that had a mix of cotton and wool. 

He sat down on the side of the makeshift bed that was furthers away from the fire and she sighed. She had expected this, had expected him to be a gentleman because he clearly always was just that. A gentle and strong man. Stronger than her at the moment because she just wanted to take advantage of every last second she had with him. So she sat down and then laid down waiting for him to join her so she could curl up against him. 

She didn't have to wait for long before he was laying right next to her. Yet he surprised her by guiding her a bit till they were basically spooning with her being the little spoon. Not that she minded, she rather liked it for a while. And then she turned around and buried her face below his chin. He had chuckled a bit as she had done this, but then his breath became steady and she had slipped off as well.

Walking up hours later she knew something was wrong... She was a wolf... SEVEN HELLS WHY NOW?

She didn't know if he knew and she didn't want to scare him, but she was still laying in his arms and crap... She tried to move away but her snout, her cold snout, bumped into his face and he started to blink, making her move back further. 

But his arms held her where she was and then he placed a kiss on her forehead... 

“Relax Arya, I know what you are and who you are,” he said as he petted her between her ears. This earned him a small humpf and her snout bumping into his cheek on purpose this time. He just smiled and that made her smile, but then she realized she was starting to turn back and... CRAP, she had nothing to wear... 

SEVEN HELLS. 

She pulled back and he seemed to notice something was up so he pulled her under the blankets and then stood up, turning his back to her. Her body twisted, turned and was shaking as she became a human again. 

She pulled the blankets tight under her armpits and swore under her breath. What a /mess/. URG! And then she noticed Gendry moving. He was still facing the other way but he was loosing his belt that kept his leathers fitted to his torso before he removed it and the thinner shirt under it. 

His hand reached back as he extended the cotton shirt to her and she reached out, touching his hand as she took it. 

She had /kissed/ the man, no /made out/ with the man and yet she felt as if she had been struck by lightning. Maybe it was the whole: we both know I am butt naked, part that changed the game, but anyway. She pulled his warm shirt over her head and thanked the God's that he was taller than her. Standing up the shirt went to just above her knees and that was more than enough.

She tightened the strings in the collar area a bit and then grabbed a blanket and wrapped around her as she sat down again. 

“I am dressed, but you aren't,” she noted before he peaked over his shoulder. 

“You have seen me take a piss before, so don't come for me m'Lady,” he said after he saw she was indeed telling the truth. He then sat down next to her and she moved in, leaning against his naked chest. She knew this might be some of their last moments like this so she wasn't gonna waste them being a “Lady” and being “proper”. To hell with that and to hell with her cousin. 

“I don't wanna leave,” she said as she felt his arm wrap around her again.

“Don't say that. You have your duty and I have a plan. But the less you know the better,” he whispered to her and kissed the top of her head. 

She wanted to turn around, pin him down and make him tell her. But Gendry usually knew what he was doing so she just nodded and then looked up at him.

“Is it at least a good plan or will it get you killed?” she asked and he shrugged.

“I mean if I succeed we will both be happy. But if I fail I'll deal with the consequences,”

And thus she started to worry. 

“But how do we sneak you inside without pants on...” he asked and she looked up again.

“I have a small hidden door we will use. Then you can get your shirt back and no one will think you ruined me or were out to shag up with a milk maiden,” 

“Hey, I would never shag up with anyone without loving them,” he said, trying to defend himself but just digging his own grave. 

She moved a bit so she could really look at him and then smirked as he realized what he had just said.

“So shag me, ruin me,” she challenged and he shook his head as she started to laugh.

“Come on man, I am right here,” she said as she laughed and his face just turned red of embarrassment. 

After a few minutes she was finally able to breath again and then she looked up at him and moved back to his arms, nuzzling up against him. She felt his arms wrap around her and then she looked up at him again. His ears were still pink but that was it.

She then leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. But he seemed to have other plans and after that kiss he turned his face down to her, catching her lips for another gentle and sweet make out session. 

She took her time, tasting his lips and truly enjoying every last touch and sensation he gave her, knowing this might be their last kiss and her last loving touch. She might have extended the kiss for longer than any kiss should ever last, but again, this was her /last/ kiss with the man she loved and she just wanted to do it properly. 

Finally pulling back she knew it was time, yet she didn't move. 

He didn't move either as he just held her close against his chest. If everything went right then they would be out and on the road by this time tomorrow, and if not he would loose his head by this time tomorrow. It was a risk, a huge risk, but hey. In love and war you either win or you die, right? No.... It was in the game of thrones you win or die... What was the other one? Something with anything goes?

Anyway, he just sat there for a while and then /finally/ picked her up and got up. Placing her on the ground he got her wool blanket and his belt. Layering the blanket doublet he wrapped it around her and then tied his belt around her.

“All proper and ready to ride home,” he said and she shook her head at him as she got the other blankets while he pulled his leather over his head. 

Feeling her at his side he just reached around her and kissed the top of her head. By the God's he hoped his plan worked because after this he wasn't sure he could stay away from her. They walked to the door slowly and she let him open the heavy door before they walked out together and he closed it.

Getting the horses he let her stay outside in the sun. Walking out to her he saw her and had to stop. Her face was turned up to the light and she looked like a magical forest creature. Like a fairy or something. He watched her till she noticed him and then she looked back at him.

He walked over handing her the reins for her horse before he nearly offered to help her, but he knew better. Yet she remained on the ground, watching him.

“What?” 

“You were about to help me... why didn't you?” she asked and he just looked at her.

“Because you would usually hit or kick me for even trying,” 

“We are here, no one can see us and yet you wanna just do what we usually do?” she raised an eyebrow. 

That was all the encouragement he needed before he grabbed the things he had tied to his horse with the help of his own blanket. He removed it and moved it to her horse, taking her reins and placing them over his shoulder before he grabbed her and placed her on his horse.

He then took care of her reins and released one of the knots that tied the rein to the halter. With that done he jumped up behind her and gently pushed his heels against his horse. 

He had the reins in one hand and the other arm around her as she leaned back into his arms.

“Better?” he asked and she just nodded and yawned as they made their way back home. He noticed that she took a nap as they rode but she was safe and secure in his arms so he didn't really think much of it. 

Once they got closer to Winterfell he woke her and with her nose they navigated around so they weren't seen.

He stopped the horses where she told him to and then got her down before he hid the horses in the forest that was on that side of the castle. 

She was waiting for him to return and then he followed her as she moved some green leaves and revealed a small door. Entering they walked up a spiral staircase and then there was a door with a small slid in. She peaked into her room from the slid and then opened the hidden door running to her dresser.

“Stay. They will be able to smell you on me as it is, but you in this room...” she whispered as she went behind a screen and got redressed. He had just nodded and removed his leathers as he waited. She re-emerged in a simple dress but still with wild hair and he just waved her over. She came and he turned her around as she stood with his shirt in hand. 

Untying the ribbon that held what ever hairstyle she had had the day before he brushed her hair lightly with his fingers an then braided her hair in a matter of seconds before the tie was braided in with the end and then everything was wrapped and tied off. 

“How?” she whispered as she turned around and he shrugged as he grabbed his shirt that now smelled of her. Something he wasn't mad about.

“I have braided the tales and manes of the horses one to many times,” he whispered back before he got his leathers back on. She still had his belt and refused to give it to him. 

Quick as she was she wrapped it around him and tied it for him before a knock was heard. 

“Lady Arya, I have been send to prepare your bath for you so you can be ready for your wedding tomorrow,” a lady said and Arya turned to face the door.

“One moment please,” she yelled back to the lady. The door remained closed and so she turned to him and grabbed his face, kissing him quickly before she shut the door on him and he watched through the small holes as the lady came in followed by a tub and water. 

He left when she was about to get undressed, knowing he had things he needed to prepare.

He kept the horses hidden and placed the weapons and the blankets at the bottom of the staircase.

Then he went to his room and found everything he owned. Taking a few things down to town he said he had made a bad wager against Theon and then he sold what he had no use for. With that taken care of he went to work. 

No one asked him where he had been, since he often disappeared to help the Stark's with random things. Only Jon, who came by, send him a look and thus he followed his friend.

“You know where she went yesterday,” he stated as he turned around with worry written all over his face.

“She was scared and angry so we went hunting,” he simply stated.

“I am not angry, I just... She is my sister and she was... Scared and angry is about right. She is to marry tomorrow to her cousin and she was gone all day and all night. Just tell me what happened,” Jon was clearly desperate but in truth nothing had happened.

“We went hunting and got caught in the storm. That is it. Nothing happened,” he said, yet Jon didn't seemed convinced.

Sighing he looked around and then pulled Jon all the way outside the castle walls.

“I know what you are, you smell her on me, right? Well she transformed this morning and was wearing my shirt on the way home. That and she rode on my horse, napping. Now do you want to hear what happened when we were out and my insane plan as well or are we cool?” he whispered to his friend.

Jon looked like he was going to have an heart attack, yet he nodded.

“Tell me. She won't say a word. I tried her,” 

“She is in a bath your idiot and is getting ready to marry someone she doesn't even know. What do you expect?” 

Jon nodded and then shook his head. 

“Go on, what happened and what is your insane plan? Are you running away with her?” 

Gendry nodded and Jon smiled...

“Why are you smiling?” 

“She loves you and you care for her. You always drop everything for her and just sit with her if that is what she needs. You take her out hunting when her teachers are looking everywhere for her and you two have been like that since we were kids. You know her secret and well, who would be better for her?”

He sighed. 

“Yesterday she asked me for one thing. No, I didn't ruin her, I kissed her. Multiple times, but you really don't want to know /those/ details. Nothing else happened, except she made me blush like crazy, but then again she is Arya so,” it was known that Arya wasn't one to behave and be proper for longer periods of time.

“But how do you wanna run? Are you taking her in the night? And do you have horses? Food? Blankets? A tent? Anything?”

“Horses, weapons, money or a little money. Blankets and we should have clothes. Food? She is a wolf, she can probably find food and then we can cook it or eat it raw on the road. A tent or at least a large skin might be a great idea... But I am going through her secret passage way tonight and getting her. Hoping she will just follow me,” he was pretty sure she was going to come, but a part of him didn't want to believe that they could be that lucky.

“Do it around midnight. I'll create a distraction. Drunk antics and fire... Maybe it is time for me to learn how to breath fire?” 

Gendry just looked at Jon and shook his head. 

“Sure, just don't hurt yourself,” 

“But I'll get you a few things, where are you keeping the things you are bringing?” Jon asked and Gendry looked over at the wall section that had Arya's hidden entrance and Jon nodded. 

“I'll get you a few things, now are you going north or south?” 

“North, maybe north east, to the sea? North is the only thing I am sure of right now,” 

Jon nodded and then placed a hand on Gendry's shoulder.

“Keep her safe and happy. Please,” Gendry nodded and then the two men shared a look before they went to work. 

It was close to midnight when she heard someone at her secret entrance. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as she felt his scent hit her and she relaxed. Sitting up she saw Gendry, fully dressed in some warm clothes and with a warm cloak around his shoulders. He moved to her bedside as she swung her legs out over the edge, still sitting on her bed, her feet dangling off the floor.

Being him he moved in before he kneeled, making his head level with hers, or close to anyway. 

“Run away with me,” he whispered and she took a deep breath as she just watched him in the moonlight. His features that was bathed in the pale light and the dark shadows of the night. 

She didn't say a word, she just pushed off the bed and into his arms, nodding. 

He stood up, her feet was dangling again but she didn't care. She wasn't going to marry in the morning.

He placed her down and then leaned down.

“Pack what you need. Blankets, clothes, memories, but keep it light. I have weapons and everything else packed and ready on our horses down where we left them earlier,” he whispered and she nodded. 

“I'll meet you downstairs,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. He nodded and then he left, letting the door stay open.

Her heart was racing, she was dizzy, yet she managed to pack a few pairs of pants, shirts and two dresses. A book, ink, paper. Money and a few necklaces that could be sold easily. Placing that all in a bundle she then stepped out of her night gown and packed that as well. Tying it all up, putting her herb bag into the bundle last minute she secured everything. 

Then she let the transformation start. She twisted and turned in the pale moonlight till she was in her wolf form again. Biting down on the knot she carried the bundle downstairs and out where Gendry was ready.

He looked at her for a few seconds and the took her bundle, nodding. She then looked around, asking for directions or a sense of direction.

“North,” he whispered and she nodded. She sniffed the air and then lead the way as a part of Winterfell started to burn behind them.


	2. 10 years after she ran away with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a ten years later thing where everyone returns to Winterfell. 
> 
> Also warning: Sandor Clegane is there and he is swearing as much as he always does. 
> 
> That is it, enjoy!

It had been ten long years since he had last seen Winterfell. Riding up he was a changed man. He was taking point, carrying a sleeping baby girl in a sling across his chest. Behind him was two old men on a carriage with two boys sitting with them. The youngest was napping in the grumpy looking man's arms and the other boy sat between the men, talking to the other.

Next to him walked a wolf. Full grown and beautiful she was the pack leader and she had three pups with her. The youngest of the trio was trying to keep up with the rest, even if she wasn't as strong or fast yet. 

Arriving at the Gate the wolf stopped and he jumped down, placing a hand on her shoulder as she sat. the youngest stepped in and sat with her back against her mothers chest, a bit apprehensive. 

He called out her name and she looked up at him. He send her a smile and she made a humpf sound like her mother did before a guard asked who they were. 

“Is Jon Snow still around? Because if he is then tell him that the Wolf and her pups are here,” Gendry replied. The guard looked at him like he was insane but did as he was told, making another guard stand watch.

“But who are you?”

“I am just a friend of Snow. An old friend,” he managed to say before the gates were opened and Jon came running out. 

He stopped and then looked at the small pack, the three kids and the two old men.

“You two... have been busy...” he noted before he walked over to the wolf.

“Hey there Arya,” he said and ruffled up her fur around her neck before he turned his head and looked at the guard.

“Tell Lord Stark that he has visitors. Tell him that Gendry is back and let everyone inside,” he then turned his attention to Gendry and Gendry nodded at him as he stood with an arm around their youngest. 

“Clegane, give her what she needs and then follow me,” he said as guards came out and then hesitated because of the child.

“Yes, yes, I'll follow. Just hold on for a minute. Boys!” Gendry looked at the two boys on the wagon and they came to his side as Clegane placed a bundle around Arya's neck. He send her a look and she wagged her tale once before Jon lead her and the pups in. Clegane took the horses and then the other man followed Gendry and the two boys in to the great hall.

Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark had gotten older. Wrinkles was showing and so was some grey hair. Gendry stopped when he was told to and held his head high till he heard a small noise and checked on his little girl. Taking her up he bounced her to calm her down. The youngest of the boys was in the old man's arms while the middle boy was with him, or rather hiding behind his legs. 

“Gendry. You /dare/ come back after what /you/ did ten years ago!” Catelyn was /fuming/. If looks could kill he would have been buried by now. But Eddard placed his hand on her arm before she could jump up.

Gendry looked him into his eyes and saw he had noticed Arya's smell on all of them. The door behind him opened and Jon arrived, receiving a look from Eddard but nodding at him. Gendry then smiled as he kissed his daughters dark hair. 

“You stand before me lad, accused of kidnapping Lady Arya of house Stark. What do you have to say for yourself?” Eddard said and Gendry took a deep breath. But then a small noise was heard and he looked down at his baby girl who was reaching out for someone who was coming. 

“Hold that thought m'Lord,” he simply said as the doors were opened and a woman came in. Her hair was down and had grown so long it nearly reached her waist. She was in a cotton dress. A white cotton dress that was tied around her bust but flared out at the bottom. Pants was visible under the thin material and the way it moved as she walked in made her look like a queen. 

A pocket sized queen, but still a queen. At her side was the twins, a boy and a girl, both dressed in brown to blend in with nature and then, holding her mothers hand was their second daughter. 

Arya heard her baby cry out for her and hurried over, taking her as she made her stand next to him.

She knew how to be dramatic and had basically chosen the dress for the dramatic effect. Even if she was distracted by her youngest she knew she had left an impression. 

“Hello,” she quickly said to her parents before turning to Gendry.

“So how much trouble are you in?”

“Apparently I kidnapped you,” he said and shrugged and she had to hold in a giggle. 

Turning to her parents she looked down at her pack of kids as Clegane came in. He grumbled as always, swearing under his breath as he stepped over next to the other man. 

The kids were all gathered at this point with the eldest standing on the flanks and the rest hiding behind their parents legs or sitting on their parents feet. 

She locked eyes with her father for a second and then looked at her mother.

“I wasn't kidnapped. I literally jumped into his arms when he asked me to run away with him. And when he asked me to marry him I said yes. Two moons later the twins were born and then the rest followed till this little one arrived three moons ago,” she said and held her daughter close to her chest. 

Feeling Gendry's arm reach around her and his hand rest on her waist she looked up at him. 

“How /could/ you? You were about to marry a Lord and have a proper life. A good life. A safe life,” her mother didn't really seem to get her point so she looked back at her as everyone watched her.

“I was about to marry a complete /stranger/. Someone who had no clue who I was back then. Someone who /I/ didn't love,” with that she looked at Gendry before she continued. 

“A proper life... /I/ was /never/ a proper Lady. All I wanted was someone who understood me and who love me. So by running away I got a good life. And safety? He is a blacksmith and can fight as well as any man. Gendry was strong back then and he is even stronger now. He has to be when he is attacked by five wild kids. Them and their two bonus grandfathers Sandor Clegane and Ser Davos Seaworth. And of course me. He had to be pretty brave to just run with me. To just run with a /wolf/,” 

With the last word she looked at her father as everyone started to mumble. 

“It is true. I am /blessed/ with certain abilities,” and she didn't get to go any further before her youngest started to move and looked like she was going to sneeze. Gendry reached over below as the young girl sneezed and changed into a small pup.

Arya wasn't fast enough to catch her but he was and he pulled the young one close as her clothes fell to the floor, ripped into pieces.

She watched and listened as small crying howls were heard. High pitched as the girl was confused and distressed. 

“Shhhh Shireen, it is okay, you are okay, we are okay. Shhhh,” Gendry whispered and she placed her hand on her little one, while the rest of the kids looked up at their sister. 

Then she looked at her mother.

“Not only am I blessed, but all of my children are as well. It is said that Stark's are wolfs and well, I am a wolf and I am proud of that. I am now raising a pack of strong kids who will be ready to take on the world and help make it a better place,” and then she felt a small hand take hers. Looking down her eldest son was right there, smiling up at her and she smiled back.

“So father, do you still want to punish my /husband/ for kidnapping me and /ruining/ me or will you just accept the fact that I ran off with him and that you now have a bunch of grand kids?” she asked as she stood strong with Gendry, surrounded by their kids.

“It has been ten years and you seem to be happy, you /all/ seem to be happy. Your punishment has been the same as ours. Time spend apart from family. That is my final words on this matter,” her father said and sighed before he got up and walked down to them.

“Now, please just relax and follow me. You probably have a lot to tell after ten years and I have yet to meet your children,”

She smiled at her father and nodded to Davos and Sandor before she spotted her mother just watching them. She didn't look angry but she wasn't happy either. 

He was still holding Shireen who had started to relax in his arms as he had petted her. The sling that was still tied around him was still the perfect fit for her, so he had placed her there as he had grabbed her middle sister. The rest of them just followed along, with Clegane picking up the middle boy who was misbehaving like always. 

Arriving in a smaller family room he found a fabric piece as he felt Shireen starting to move and shake and then he watched as she transformed back. Picking her up he simply put her fabric diaper on her with Catelyn look at him.

Did she not trust him? He really didn't know but he hoped that explaining everything could clear up some of the things that had happened. 

But before he had a chance at saying a single word Shireen acted on instinct and reached out her tiny hands to her grandmother, grabbing at her. 

The older woman looked at the girl and then came over. And then he saw the cold Catelyn Stark melt as his daughter giggled at her and grabbed her hand. 

“Looks like she know who you are. But do you wanna hold her?” he asked and she looked over, sceptical.

“Just asking. If she starts to shiver she might transform into a wolf. That is the one tip to spot if anyone is about to change,” he said and pointed at Clegane who was sitting with their boy. He noticed the sign and then looked back at Catelyn as a small tearing was heard.

“Sandor is still learning how to control it,” he said as the young Sandor started to chew on the older Sandor's shoe laces. Catelyn looked down at the girl in front of her and then picked the smiling and giggling girl up. 

Gendry watched them for a long second before he was tackled by his eldest two for no reason. Being dramatic and playful he fell down and pretended to be hurt as Arya and her father had just watched them.

The two other kids joined their brother and sister and then he was covered in kids who was poking his nose and biting his hand. He felt everyone look at him and he was just a laughing mess.

He had not seen his daughter or heard from her in ten years and then she came home with her husband and all of her kids. 

He had been surprised by the fact that Shireen hand changed by merely sneezing but just seeing her again and knowing that she had been safe for al those years was all he needed to know. 

Her punishment had been the same as his. He had known she would never agree to just marry some Lord so the separation had been more than enough. 

He had been the one to suggest they took the whole meeting into one of the smaller rooms and once there he had joined Arya in watching Gendry with the tiny wolf who turned back. And then the interactions between Gendry, Shireen and Catelyn.

Then Sandor had transformed and Gendry was attacked by everyone. 

He looked like his father would have looked had he not been drinking and eating since Lyanna had died. And Arya, she looked so much like her aunt. She had the same spirit and the same beauty as his late sister. A beauty only few could ever get close to and not be touched by. An inner fire that made it unlikely that she would ever get tied down.

Yet here she was. She had been with the boy she had grown up with and now had given him six kids, yet they seemed the same as last he had seen them together at Winterfell, ten years ago.

“First of I would love to know my grand children by name and then I would like to hear how your life has been,” Eddard said to Arya who looked back at him and nodded before she whistled and every last kid came to her. Even Shireen looked over at her and started to twist and turn to get closer.

They lined up from oldest to youngest and as her mother stepped in next to the youngest boy Shireen stopped moving.

“May I introduce Eddard or Ned and his twin sister Catelyn or Cat for short. Sandor is next in line followed by Nymeria who we call Nym for short. And last but not least we have Davos and Shireen,” Arya said and smiled proudly at her kids. 

He looked over the kids and smiled.

“You named two after us?” Catelyn asked and he watched as Cat and Ned both turned to their grandmother and smiled.

“Yup. We are named after you. Named after the strongest woman mother knows and the most kind hearted father in all of the lands, well if we don't count our father,” Cat said and Ned nodded.

“But mother and father ran and ran,” Ned started and then looked at his father. 

All eyes focused on Gendry and the man sat down, encouraging everyone to do the same.

He then watched as Nymeria made her way over to her father and sat on his lap while Arya picked up Davos and sat next to Clegane. Old Davos picked up Sandor the pup and then as he sat down the twins came to him and basically sat on his lap without hesitation.

“We went north east. Moving in the night, sleeping in the day till we hit a small harbour town. We meet Davos there. Camping in the forest we were on his grounds, yet he agreed to sell a part of that land to us. 

Next thing that happened was we found This one,” Gendry pointed at Clegane who grunted as the young man threw the ball over to Arya.

“He was so close to dying, but I was pregnant at the time and well. He protested and we dragged his sorry ass home,” Clegane interrupted her with some more grunts.

“You sad fuckers saved me when all I wanted was a dagger to the chest and then I decided to stick around cause they were /useless/. Someone had to help them build their home. All strength and no brains that one is. Such a /cunt/. But the girl loved him and well, they had no one so someone needed to look out for the sad shits,” Eddard looked around as the the other man swore and everyone but his wife just listened without reacting to it. And that made him smile and nearly laugh. 

Arya hit Clegane's arm before she picked up the story.

“We were married a few months before the twins were born by Davos and everything was going fine till Cat changed out of the blue when she was around six moons old. I had never experienced that before but then Ned followed her and well, after that we just figured that it was normal when wolfs grew up with a parent who changes on a near daily basis,”

Eddard nodded as he looked at the twins who had gotten comfortable in his arms. He had one on each knee and they were leaning against him, seeming happy as could be. 

“Years past, the rest of the kids slowly arrived and now we have that little one,” Gendry said and nodded at Catelyn who had the sleeping Shireen in her arms. 

“But you were happy, right?” he had to ask. They seemed more than content but he still just had to know.

Arya couldn't help but smile as she looked out over her family. Her kids, the two bonus grandparents and her own parents.

“That day I was betrothed was probably the best day of my life till the day the twins arrived. That day, so many years ago was the first day we were being honest with each other. It was a day of just being us. Just being two young people in love. Not a Blacksmith and a Lady but a man and a woman. And it has been like that since. We are just us. Stubborn, Bullheaded, flawed and messy, but always us and always as much in love as we were the day we shared our first kiss,” she said, remembering that first kiss and the next few that had followed it. 

She remembered their first time. Something that had come naturally on day when they were stuck in a cave because of a bad storm. With nothing much to do they had started to hug to keep warm, hugging had lead to kissing. And that had somehow lead them to lovemaking. Either way, she remembered hearing about how /horrible/ it was and how she should just close her eyes and let her husband be done with it. Yet she had kept her eyes on him the entire time. She remembered the look in his eyes, the taste of his lips and how the cold air had felt refreshing on her hot skin. And then waking up on his chest the next morning, stretching out her legs that was still entangled with his. 

“Happy just... it doesn't really capture this,” looking over at Gendry and saw he knew what she was thinking about. 

“Young Lady, /behave/,” he warned her with a smile and she rolled her eyes. 

Her mother had looked from one to the other and shook her head. 

“Guess I shouldn't be surprised, you were always a wild on. But you two are married, right? Who officiated and what faith did you marry under?” Catelyn asked and all of the kids looked to Davos. She nodded at the old smuggler and he cleared his voice.

“I married them according to the faith of the Old Gods, the gods of her family and according to the name the family would share. The Lad took her name and they exchanged cloaks, changing the ceremony up just a little. But they are truly married and even had a small trip out at sea after while Clegane made the finishing touches on their new home,” Davos explained and Sandor nodded.

“We were mostly done but the home didn't have enough space for the kids so I found some men and made them help build. The small cock suckers were so scared that they never asked to be paid but just ran when I told them we were done,” Clegane shrugged and she hit his arm.

“This old man lived in a small house close to ours and now his “House” is just another room in our home, since we decided to expand our home in the direction of his house,” she explained and Cat looked over at her grumpy grandpa. 

“Sometimes we sleep on him in the living room. All of us just curled up with grandpa Sandor,” the young girl said and he nodded. 

“I like seven people in this world. Or seven and a half. Gendry isn't half bad, but your daughter is a treasure. You should be proud of her. She is a strong, loving and caring badass girl,” Clegane looked down at her with pride and she shook her head.

“We are proud. But what now? Do you wish to stay or will you leave for your home again?” her father asked. 

She sighed and looked around at her family. Everyone seemed comfortable but she knew the risk of having her kids with humans and she needed to consider that. Yet this was her home and her family. 

“We can stay for a while, but our kids comes first so if anyone even thinks about harming them we will go home,” she locked eyes with her husband as she said that and he nodded.

“That is fair, but know we wouldn't let anyone harm you or our grand children. You are /family/ and that is what matters,” her mother said and kissed Shireen's forehead. 

Smiling they continued to talk as the day grew to a close. Ravens were send out and the rest of the Stark kids came home. Robb and his family, Sansa with Theon and a few red haired kids, Bran with Shireen and their daughter and Rickon the knight. All reunited and spend a few good weeks at Winterfell before it was decided that Robb was to take his fathers place for a while, as the Lord and Lady would travel north with Arya and Gendry to see their home. 

And thus ends the tale of the young lady with a curse and the blacksmith with the heart of gold.

“Run away with me,” was all he had to say that night all those years ago and she had ran with him. And would continue to run with him till their dying breaths. 

The end


End file.
